Egg Salad's Demise
by SouthernBella04
Summary: This is a challenge story and is only meant to be a one chapter deal. I hope you all enjoy it.


_This is a one shot challenge from Wooster! I'll try my best, hopefully you won't shoot me._

Henry looked into the eyes of the one girl he loved. Betty meant more to him than any other person in the world. There was only one problem that stood in the way. _Gio_. The very thought of his name brought chills down Henry's spine.

"So, what are you up to today?" Betty asked as Henry filed Daniel's tax return. Daniel did not have the time and patience to do it himself.

"Betty, I'm a little busy." Henry said bluntly.

"Oh…ok then…I'll just go see Gio…" Betty grinned and turned to leave.

"Wait…I have until April 14…where would you like to go?" Henry got up to his feet promptly. Betty usually won him over at the mention of Gio's name.

"Hmm…I was thinking…we could grab lunch…"Betty suggested as she loosened Henry's lie.

"...And where might you like to go?" Henry asked, trying to remain professional, as they were still in the Meade offices.

"I know just the place!" Betty said. She looked like she had more pep in her step as she grabbed Henry by the arm and led the way.

There it stood. It was smothered right between Al's Fish Hut and Rhonda's Roach-Riddance. He knew exactly where his girlfriend wanted to eat lunch. He saw the smiling pickle on the windows and sighed.

"Can't you find another place?" Henry whined.

"No, besides…it's 40 off for Mode workers day." Betty said as she opened the door.

"How many Mode people actually come in here?"

"Well, you…and me…that makes two." Betty smiled as we went up to the counter.

"I don't like this…" Henry mumbled as he caught sight of Gio.

"Hi Betty…Egg Salad. What can I do you for?" Gio asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hi Gio, we're here for 40 off Mode workers day! I'll have the Italian Sub, you know the way I like it." As Betty said this, Gio looked over at Henry and winked. Henry wished so badly that he could climb over that counter and kill Gio. Instead, the smiling pickle image made him calm down.

"Egg Salad for you Henry?" Gio asked.

"Reuben" Henry replied bitterly.

Suddenly Betty's phone rang. It was Daniel and his voice was in panic mode. Something had to be going wrong at the office.

"I guess this is our cue to go. See you Gio…" Henry said quickly, seizing the opportunity to get Betty away from Gio's sight.

"Before you go Henry, I need a word…right by the condiment bar…and more specifically the horseradish. You're not going to like what you hear, so I guess you'd better be by something that smells." Gio suggested as he motioned to the bar. Henry obediently followed him.

"I told you to stay away from her" Henry said angrily.

"You told me nothing Egg Salad. She made that promise to you. You're mighty possessive. What are you afraid of?" Gio smirked.

"You know what!" Henry gripped.

"Ah, the big bad pickle!" Gio pointed up to a smiling pickle sign that was dangling from the ceiling.

"Funny, Sandwich Boy…real funny." Henry hissed.

"You're an ass to Betty." Gio replied. "She deserves much better."

"Oh and you think you're the one to give her what she deserves?" Henry defended himself.

"Guys! Stop! Look, Daniel needs me back to help with a photo shoot." Betty suddenly came into the conversation and grabbed Henry. "See you Gio. Uh…just bring the sandwiches over to us when they're ready. We'll be in the photo shoot area." Betty said breathlessly as she pulled Henry out of the store.

Betty and Henry made it just in time for the photo shoot. There were models everywhere. The theme was "Aphrodite in Arizona" which was fairly ironic, considering the circumstances.

"Alright people, we've got a whole canyon to cover and just a little over an hour, so let's move." Daniel said. He was sweating from the stress that this photo shoot was causing him.

"Make way for my ass!" someone called from behind as they bumped into Betty. Henry caught her right before she fell. Standing in front of them were three donkeys and a petite man.

"Alright, Donna and Cadence, you will be sitting on these two donkeys as we shoot for the photos. These donkeys will be part of the photos, so make them stand out!" Daniel commanded as he took a sip of water.

"Sir, Pedro here could use a little water." The petite man said as he motioned to a donkey.

"Betty, can you take that donkey to get water?" Daniel asked. He gave a thumbs up as she agreed.

"Nice ass…" Gio commented as Betty stood next to the donkey and was putting water into a bowl.

"Shut up!" Betty said, getting annoyed with his innuendo. Henry glared over as he noticed Gio had arrived.

Gio walked over to Henry. "Here's your sandwich." Gio dropped the sandwich into Henry's hands and glanced over toward Betty.

"You want Betty's ass!" Henry said angrily through his teeth. "It bothers the hell out of me!"

Gio grinned. "You're right and as a matter of fact I'm going to tell her right now." Gio beamed with delight as he walked away from Henry.

"So Betty…I just thought I would come over and tell you that I want your ass." Gio smirked slyly.

"Excuse me?" Betty asked incredulously.

"You heard what I said." He winked as he grabbed the leash the donkey was attached to and began to leave. "Here's your sandwich Betty…sorry, I almost forgot." He laid the sandwich on a table and paused before speaking more. "I think this donkey belongs in my shop. After all, there's nothing more exciting than donkey delivery. Nice cut from the gas prices. I think I'll call him Henry the Ass." Gio hummed a tune and strode off with his new friend.

"Where'd my ass go?" the petite man asked.

Betty couldn't help but laugh. Henry glared at her.

"What?" she protested. "You have to admit that it was somewhat funny." She said amidst her laughter.

_It was my first challenge, so please forgive me. Also, the plural for donkey is actually donkey. _


End file.
